Hetalia: Big and small
by That-Nerdy-Girl-Who-Writes
Summary: So, Countries have kids? And parents? What the bloody hell is going here? And I'm NOT tsundere! all part of a new season of Hetalia... wait, Poland has two? Rated T for swearing, romance and overall Hetalia-ness. Pairings undecided.


_**Hetalia: Big and small**_

**^J^ Ciao, fedeli lettori! From Ch2 onwards, This will have proper layout (i.e. A/Ns and rants at the end), But this chapter is an exception. In this Chap- I mean, **_**episode**_**, we shall find out who these Big and small are (Or will we?)! Can you guess? Post your guesses into the review box, and ENJOY! Paaastaaaaa~(heart)**

**NOTES: **"Speech" 'Thoughts' *Flashbacks and interstory shout*

* * *

Episode 1  
Apocalypse or bad-day?

Germany pov

So it started with an idea. Japan randomly suggested going to England's house, so here we are. 'Vhy am I still here? I could run avay iv I vonted to. Vell, okey, Italy is kind ov forzing me to go... Votever, ve're about to go in.' Japan knocked on the door, and we heard some strange shouts from inside the house.

"Bloody 'ell, go to your room already! Can't you see I 'ave visitors!?" A familiar british accent rang out of the house, soon after which the patter of feet going up stairs resounded. The door opened, and a rather battered up England, messed up hair and uniform, appeared in the hall.  
"Oh, it's just you three. Blimey, why grace me with a (unneeded) visit at this 'our?"

"Ve~! Japan wanted to come here! Right Japan?"

"Yes, Itari-kun. I wanted to see how you have been, Scotrand said you look worrse with everry passing day." England's face turned redder than one of Spain's tomatoes.

" 'e said WHAT!? Ugh, bloody wanker of a brother... Nevermind. I apologise about shooing you out so early, but I have a bloody ton of paperwork to do and I do want to finish it..." Japan nodded in understanding. "We underrstand. Come on, Itari-kun, Doitsu-san. We have paperworrk too." I nodded and stood up. As we left England waved us off, a rare if close to never occurence.  
"Wow~ England seemed-a really happy today~! Almost unnatural!" For once, Italy was making sense... has the apocalypse began?

*(England pops up) HETALIA!*

England pov

Thank magic those three have left. Bloody paperwork, bloody wanker of a boss who sets me it, bloody person that has power over my boss!... Wait, who does? Who has ultimate power over me?... Oh well, I can smell Sunday roast, looks like North[1] finally got around to dinner... Well, who can blame her? She's busy too. Her boss has a ton of meetings with her... Bloody paperwork...

*(N. Ireland pops up) Hetalia!*

Third person pov

A silhouetted figure appeared at a door of a palace. He enters the throne room and takes his hood while bowing to the man who sat on the throne before him, revealing himself as England's boss. "Sir," he heaved. "England has started to question you! This is bad!" The man on the throne smiled.

"It has been a while since I've need the outdoors, plus I haven't seen my children since their birth... Wouldn't now be a fine time to show our faces, Terry[2]?"

'Terry' looked shocked. "B-but, Sir! It's not allowed!" The man grinned once more. A slither of light hit his glasses, Shining on the red eye behind.

"Oh, But wasn't me and my brethen who made the rules?" His laughter filled the room, as the fire lamps fade out.

(England's Marukaite chikkyuu (add www. then copy paste that thing to hear it)) y o utu.b e /EDpIHH GQSWE [3]

**[1]North Ireland, the main cook in the house, Older sister to England and Wales. Someday, the link to her i****mage will appear... all I can say is that she has Iggy's eyebrows... Like all the Kirkland's do. XD Most of the time she will be refered to as North.**

**[2]Yes, I gave Britain's boss a name. Don't judge me, he doesn't get enough love!**  
**(Terry: Aww, Thank you!)**

**[3] The ending songs will alternate over time (Marukaite chikyuu, Harafutte parade, Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo), they shall always be full length and sung by the main country of that episode. If they all appeared equally it will go back to default singer A.K.A. Italy. do www. then copy paste the link and take out the spaces. Most are by a Youtuber called Cherryblossomkiwii.**

**And that's episode one of Big and small done! Post your guesses into the reviews as to who these 'Big and small' are! Please correct me on anything I may have done wrong, I'd really appreciate that! Why do I exclaim things so much... Arrivaderci! ^J^**


End file.
